ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
All of Nothing/Transcript
(In Ninjago City, Spitta runs away as he's being chased by the Ninja.) Cole: Going somewhere? Spitta: Uh-oh! (They surround him and hold him at weapon-point.) Jay: Thought you could joyride through town and not be noticed, eh? Where's the last Fangblade? Spitta: I don't know what you're talking about. Kai: You know what it is. The fourth Fangblade. When Pythor finds them all, he plans to unleash the Great Devourer. Spitta: Oh, that Fangblade. Haha, you're too late. Pythor's already there now. He's probably already digging it up. If I were you, I'd start preparing for the worst, because when the Great Devourer is awakened, there will be nothing it won't consume! Zane: Won't that mean it'll consume you too? (The snake takes a moment to absorb this knowledge before freaking out.) Spitta: (Hysterically) Ah! Please, you have to stop him. That snake is crazy. I don't wanna unleash the Great Devourer. I'm a snake, not food! Kai: Is it really too late to stop Pythor from getting the last Fangblade? Spitta: You're days behind him. There's gotta be something else you can do! ---- (On the Bounty, the Ninja have reported everything they learned to the rest of the team and are locating the location of the last Fangblade.) Nya: The Venomari's right. By the time we cast sail clear across the other side of Ninjago, Pythor will have already beat us to the last Fangblade. Jay: Oh, come on, guys. This is the last one. We gotta get it. We gotta think of something. Cole: Hmm. Lloyd: Hey. Kai: Huh? Lloyd: All we have to do is just get one Fangblade to stop him. What if we take back the other three? Pythor wouldn't risk having them all on him. He's probably hidden them somewhere while he goes for the fourth. Cole: It's so simple. Kai: Huh, why didn't I think of that? Jay: It can't be that easy. Zane: Easy? My algorithms suggest taking the other three would be far more dangerous. Pythor would undoubtedly have them protected by his top generals. Kai: Ha, finally. I don't have to hold back. Garmadon: Even if you could steal the other three, you don't even know where they are. Wu: He's right. For the past few weeks, there have been almost no Serpentine sightings. How are they moving around? It's like they're ghosts. Nya: Or snakes. Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago. (The computer shows no activity.) Kai: See, nothing. It's just like Sensei said. Nya: But what if they aren't traveling above ground? They're snakes, right? Snakes burrow. Bridge, now give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago but twenty feet below surface. (The computer shows them the tunnels the Serpentine took.) Kai: All the tombs have been interconnected. Cole: To make one massive underground fortress. Jay: And all this time, right under our noses. Zane: Or rather, feet. Kai: (Points to the main base) There, that's the most protected area. The Fangblades must be held there. Wu: Then what are we waiting for? Nya, set the course. Nya: Already on it. We'll be there by sunup. ---- (The next day, the Ninja prepare for battle.) Wu: There is no room for error. The Serpentine have shown that they have great powers, and to combat them, you must turn their greatest strengths into their greatest weaknesses. Kai, how will you defeat the Hypnobrai? Kai: (Pulls down a blindfold) Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on his eyes. Wu: Good, Jay, the Fangpyre is fast and his bite sharp. Jay: But if he can't bite through your skin (he taps the armor on his arm), he can't turn you into one of them. Wu: Yes. Cole, the Constrictai are strong. (Wu traps him in a net.) And they will not let go. Cole: But instead of fighting back, one must try to loosen up. (He frees himself.) And a little soft shoes doesn't hurt. Wu: Zane, the venom of the Venomari can make you see things. Cloud your perception. Zane: Then I will use my new Falcon Vision. (He activates said visionary ability to illustrate his point.) Wu: Very good. I have trained you well. You are all ready. Kai: What about you, Sensei? Will you fight? We need all the help we can get. Wu: My concern is that my old bones cannot keep up, but I will be there in spirit. Nya: (On an intercom) We're arriving at the Mountain of a Million Steps. You all might want to see this. Jay: Look at all those piles of dirt. Kai: Wonder what those snakes are up to. Lloyd: Wait for me. Wu: This is not your fight. The Green Ninja is too important for a future destiny. You shall stay with me. Nya: (Arrives with her Samurai Mech) Well, he's gonna have to look after himself, because we made room for you. (She points to a seat on her Mech.) Kai: Well, you said you were concerned that you couldn't keep up, so Jay and Nya rejiggered the design so you could come along. Well, what do you think? Wu: I think...shotgun! Haha! Garmadon: I will stay back with Lloyd. I don't enjoy saying this but...good luck. ---- (The team climb down a rope.) Jay: I thought you said this place would be heavily guarded, Zane. Zane: Forgive me. Even Nindroids make mistakes. Cole: (Walks up to a wall with a carving of a Ninja on it) Hey, check this out. Jay: Pfft. That doesn't even look like me. Kai: Ugh, they're gonna pay for that. Cole: I mean, at least give me a decent mustache. (He goes to rub it, but the wall opens, revealing a secret passageway.) Uh, I meant to do that. (They go inside and enter the inner sanctum where the Generals are.) Fangtom: So, what happens when the Great Devourer is unleashed? Will it really consume everything? Skalidor: I hope so, if only to teach the surface dwellers a lesson for locking us underground for so many years. Acidicus: Who knows if the legend is even true? I for one am curious to see what happens. Skales: (Appraching them) Keep alert, Pythor should be back soon. Kai: There's too many to deal with at once. I say we travel by shadow. Nya: Right behind you. Wu: And I'll be right behind you. ---- (Back on the Bounty's bridge, Lloyd walks in on Garmadon typing on the computer.) Computer: Transferring files. Lloyd: (Gasps) You're stealing? (Garmadon turns around.) Dad, my friends are risking their lives to save Ninjago, and you go behind their backs to gain an advantage? Garmadon: I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Ever since the Devourer bit me, evil runs through my blood. Lloyd: You left me for so long. Where did you go? Garmadon: Son, there are places in this world void of any good. Dark places. Lloyd: Is that where Sensei found you? Garmadon: You know how I've always wanted those Golden Weapons, well, this place allowed me the power to possess them. Lloyd: But why didn't you take me with you? Garmadon: Every boy has a choice to grow up to be whoever they want to be. But I never had that choice. Because I was bitten, evil runs through my veins. But you still have a choice. You don't need to be like me, Lloyd. Your uncle has a plan for you, and even though it may be to stop me one day, we have to follow our own destiny. And after I help the Ninja stop Pythor, I'll need to leave again. Lloyd: (Angrily) Then why don't you just leave now!? Garmadon: Lloyd— Lloyd: No, really! Go back to whatever evil place yo came from. Nya: (On the computer) All right, Operation Stealth was a total bust. We're gonna need reinforcements. Anyone there? (Garmadon reaches for the computer but is stopped by Lloyd.) Lloyd: We don't want your help, and we don't need you here. Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't come at all. Garmadon: If...if that's how you feel. (He leaves.) Lloyd: (presses a few buttons) I'm trying to help, Nya. Just hold on. ---- Nya: Lloyd, can you hear me? Ugh, I'm not getting anything. Wu: Forget them. We need to fight back. Ninja, show them what you've learned. Skalidor: (grips Cole) Always wanted to make you my main squeeze. Cole: Must relax. Think loose. (He frees himself.) Skalidor: What? Cole: Haha! Triple Tiger Sashay! (He knocks out Skalidor and two Constrictai.) Skales: You're surrounded, young Fire starter. Perhaps you can now do our bidding. (He tries to hypnotize Kai.) Kai: Ugh. Must not look. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu on the Hypnobrai.) I wish I could see me now, because you all just got Kai'd. (One of Fangtom's heads tries to bite Jay on his armor, but screams when he gets hurt.) Jay: What's wrong? Don't like the taste of defeat? Well, get used to it. Nya: Looking good. Jay: Thanks. You look great too. Zane: Don't mean to interrupt the lovebirds, but we do have Fangblades to capture. (A Venomari used his venom on him.) Switching to Falcon Vision. (The Falcon flies around allowing Zane to fight.) Kai: Look, the Fangblades. Cole: I'll let you have the honors. Kai: Oh, no. After you. Cole: (runs towards it, but his hand gets trapped) Aah! It's a trap! (They get trapped in a cage. Pythor arrives with his scouting party and the last Fangblade in hand.) Pythor: Come, come, can this get any better? Seriously, they fell right into my trap. Kai: Oh, this isn't good. Where's Lloyd when you need him? ---- (After pressing a few more buttons, Lloyd changes into his Ninja gi.) Lloyd: The Green Ninja is here to save the day. Nya: (On the computer) Lloyd? Lord Garmadon? Is anyone there? Lloyd: it's me, Nya. I'm here. But my dad left. How are you guys holding on? (He notices static.) Nya? Hello? Nya: (fixes it by throwing a rock at her Mech) We're fine, but we're a little held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken, and we're locked in cages. Cole: And Pythor's returned with the fourth Fangblade. Zane: Lloyd, where did your father go? Lloyd: I-I told him to leave. He was trying to steal secrets. Kai: Oh, big surprise there. I told you about that guy, but you guys wouldn't listen. Lloyd: My dad's going back to where he came from. But don't worry, I'll save you. Wu: You're not ready, Lloyd. Your destiny is too great to risk. Cole: I hate to break it to you, Sensei, but if we don't get out of here before Pythor unleashes the Great Devourer, I think this will be the end of all our destinies. Lloyd: Ugh, I'll get you out of there in a jiff. (He tries to take a weapon but they fall on him.) Ouch. Pythor: Together, we have taken back the four Fangblades. When we return them to the City of Ouroboros, together we will unleash the Great Devourer! (Everyone cheers.) To the City of Ouroboros! Chokun: We spent so much time digging this underground fortress, it'd be a shame not to use it a little bit more. Acidicus: At least let us celebrate in capturing the Ninja. (Snappa nods in agreement.) Skales: (Whispering) Give them this victory, and tomorrow we will return the Blades to Ouroboros. Pythor: Fine, but I don't want anyone here to let down their guard, you hear me? (Skales nods.) Then tonight, we celebrate with a Slither Pit! (A battle begins as Kai looks on.) Kai: Ugh, so all we can do is just wait? This is killing me. Wu: Patience. Lloyd will figure something out. Kai: We're putting all of our trust into the son of the greatest villain Ninjago has ever seen. Uh, is anyone else having doubts about this plan? Just because we don't have our weapons doesn't mean we can't use our powers. We just need to focus. Wu: The chamber was built out of Vengestone. Our Elemental Powers are rendered useless. Patience. (Kai sighs and grabs a tube of hair oil from Jay and Cole's checker board.) Jay: Hey, that hair oil was just about to be kinged. Kai: Yeah? Well, I'm just about to get us out of here. (He spreads hair oil on his gi.) Cole: Whoa, greaseball. How about warning us before you do that? Kai: Unh, you can make jokes all you want, but I don't think we need out special powers to get out of here. Just a little ingenuity. (He slips through the bars.) Jay: He made it. Zane: Look at that. Cole: All right, slickster. But now what? Kai: Now, we quietly do a little ball and chain. (He climbs down a chain.) Fang-Suei: Let's change the game, shall we? (He pulls a lever that spins a wheel.) Vat of Venom! (He adds venom to the arena.) Next two fighters! (Kai swings on the chains.) Nya: It's working, keep going. Cole: Come on, everyone. Let's see if we can throw our weight around. (They start running across the cage.) Jay: Come on, more speed. Kai: Next one and I've got it. Push. (He jumps, but Pythor caught him.) Pythor: Uh, uh, uh. Trying to escape, are we? Kai: Heh. I bet this looks kind of bad, doesn't it, huh? (Pythor not only puts him back in the cage, he chains the team's wrists to the bars.) Cole: (Sarcastically) Great, we're in such a better place than we were before. Zane: And now we can't even play checkers. Jay:I was gonna be kinged, Kai. Nya: (To Wu) Don't worry, Sensei. I have faith in Lloyd. ---- (Lloyd climbs up the Mountain of a Million Steps.) Lloyd: Whoosh. Ninja roll. Flying Drag—(He trips.) whoa! Ninja recover! Whoosh. Ninja roll. Kai: Hey, look up there. It's Lloyd. Lloyd: Come on, Lloyd. You're the Green Ninja. You can do this. (He trips on a rock going downstairs.) That one hurt. Ow! (Grunts. He falls all the way down, making the Serpentine confused.) I really gotta grow into this thing. Well, if we don't meet again, Pythor. Unhand the Ninja, or suffer humiliation against the Green Ninja! (Everyone laughs at him.) Pythor: Oh, yeah? You and what army? Lloyd: Uh, how about my army of fists? (He punches, but almost falls again. Everyone laughs.) Garmadon: Or this army? (He stands in front of the Skulkin.) Lloyd: Dad! Garmadon: Lloyd, you helped me realize I do have a choice. And if there is anyone who is going to threaten Ninjago, it better well be me. Pythor: The Skeleton army? But why would they fight beside you? You betrayed them and Samukai long ago. Kruncha: Because everybody hate snakes! (The army laughs.) Pythor: Attack! Kruncha: Attack! (Pythor pulls a lever that makes the cage descend into the vat of venom.) Jay: Hey, we're moving. Cole: Yeah, the wrong way. Skales: (Nuckal blabbers at Skales.) Are you serious? Kruncha: (punches him) He never saw that coming. Nuckal: Uh, saw what coming? (Kruncha sighs and hits him.) Nya: Lloyd! Lloyd: (frees the Ninja and their weapons) Told you I'd save you. Kai: Go, Ninja, go. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Spinjitzu to clear a path. Garmadon soon faces Pythor in a brief battle before the snake slithers away.) Pythor: So long, sucker. Cole: Going somewhere? Pythor: Oh, dear. (Cole takes the Fangblades, but Pythor disappears.) Cole: Where did he go? Kai: Who cares? We have the Fangblades. Let's get out of here. Ninja: Ninja, go! Nuckal: Don't worry about us. We'll keep fighting the good fight. Kruncha: I never thought I'd be saying this, but go, Ninja, go! (The Ninja leave on the Bounty.) ---- (Lloyd sees his father packing up) Lloyd: You're leaving? Garmadon: Now that you are safe, and the Ninja have the Fangblades, there is nothing else I am needed for. Lloyd: I need you. (Sighs) I know you have to leave, but know this: when we meet again, I'm gonna do everything in my power to defeat you. Garmadon: (pats Lloyd) I wouldn't have it any other way. (He opens the door.) Oh, and, son? You're a good boy. Soon, you'll be a great man. Although we're now on opposite sides, I'm still very proud of you. Lloyd: Wait, I can get you one of Jay's gliders. You probably don't need it, but it—(He sees that he already left.) might help. So long, Dad. ---- (On the bridge, the Ninja celebrate their victory.) Nya: He left, didn't he? (Lloyd nods.) Then have some Snogfruit Punch. Cole made it, and it's actually not bad. To Lloyd's dad! All: Hear, hear! Lloyd: To Dad! Wu: Tomorrow, we arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy these Fangblades once and for all. And it couldn't have been done without your father. I'm going to miss him. (Everyone cheers. Outside, Pythor watches them through a window.) Pythor: You're going to miss more than him when I get through with you, Ninja. (He laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes